


The Whole Truth

by exhibits_no_restraint



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibits_no_restraint/pseuds/exhibits_no_restraint
Summary: Jake and Rosa have been successfully framed for a crime they didn't commit. All hope seems lost. That is, until Raymond Holt calls in a favor with his friend Thomas Gregson, and asks to borrow his consulting detectives.





	The Whole Truth

Joan opened the door to the brownstone and stepped aside to let Captain Gregson enter. She led him into the parlor, where Sherlock stood, raising up and down on his toes, a stoic expression on his face. 

Captain Gregson looked at Joan. “I thought you said he wouldn’t be here?”

“He wasn’t. He was just released,” she replied, sitting on the short brown leather chair to the right of the fireplace. 

Captain Gregson took the hint and sat on the couch. Sherlock remained standing, though he stood directly in front of his respective chair, “I was really just hoping to--” Captain Gregson began.

"Yes. Okay? Yes, Captain. It is true that I admitted myself for psychological testing. I am ill. But you will recall on on several occasions in which I had a  _ cold _ and you did not  _ deign _ to  _ bench _ me. It is true that I have been seeing my mother in places that she cannot possibly be, on account that she is dead. That does  _ not _ , however, make me any less of a  _ detective _ . Now, as much as I  _ loathe _ to admit it, I will have to be accompanied by Watson more often than she is accustomed to verify that the things I see, are, in fact, there, but I promise you, Captain, my brain still works,” Sherlock’s outburst interrupted the rest of the Captain’s thought. 

“I was going to say, that I prefer to talk to Joan first because some of what I have to say is  _ none of your business _ . But,” the Captain paused to give Sherlock a stern look, “we  _ will _ talk about that later.”

Joan tilted her head. She thought for a second before understanding dawned on her face. “It’s okay. I don’t mind if he knows.”

“Know what?” Sherlock insisted. 

The Captain ignored him. “Captain Raymond Holt, of the 99th precinct,” he handed Joan a file. “I knew him back at the Academy. It was a different time. I made some...off color comments that I’m ashamed of.”

“If he’s blackmailing you, Captain, I wouldn’t worry. It seems your President can go around spouting off whatever drivel comes out of the most vile corners of conservative talk media with no consequences. Surely a New York City Police Captain wouldn’t be held to higher standards.”

Captain Gregson let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Joan continued looking through the file. He looked up at Sherlock. “When Cheryl left me, it got me thinking about all of the other mistakes I made early in my career. Raymond was a good cop, but in the 80s I just, couldn’t see past who he was. So, I tracked him down and apologized. He and I are...friends, I guess you would say. To be honest, I can’t really tell. But he called me today and asked if I could spare you. Apparently, he reads transcripts of court hearings in his free time. Yours caught his attention.”

Sherlock nodded and brusquely sat down. “Why, if this is police business, can’t we do this at the station?”

“That’s the thing. Raymond says that two of his best detectives were framed for a series of bank robberies  _ by another cop _ . Says she’s the one that’s really behind it, been using her pull in the city to go scott-free. Apparently, they were on an off-the-books sting operation and were duped into robbing a bank. The case has already gone to trial and they’ve been convicted, but Holt swears they didn’t do it.”

“Well it would hardly be the first time a jury has wrongly convicted someone. But, seeing as how there is no homicide involved I’m afraid we’ll have to--”

“We’ll take it,” Joan interrupted.

Gregson smiled at Joan and stood. Joan did the same in turn. Sherlock remained seated. Gregson gave Joan a side hug and said, “Thank you. I really appreciate it. And, uh, I’d appreciate it if--”

“We kept this off the books. Got it.”

Joan showed him to the door.

When she returned, Sherlock was still rooted in his spot. “Why did you take this case, Watson? I know it’s a favor to the Captain, but it is certainly not the first or the last time that justice will be usurped in this city. I should like to think that we have better things to do with our time than catching some common thieves.”

“Because,” Watson whispered quietly, “one of those detectives, Detective Rosa Diaz, is my ex-girlfriend.”

* * *

For a moment, Sherlock only blinked at her. “Ex-girlfriend?” he said slowly, “well that is surely not something I would have deduced. It wasn’t while you were living in the Brownstone I presume?”

Joan shook her head, “No, it was while you were in London. I was, I was...upset for a while. After you left. I took to, I took to hanging out at the dog park and profiling people. It helped. But one day, I was sitting in the park and this adorable little corgi came running up to me. You should have seen him, rolling around on the ground, jonesing for me to pet him. He was adorable. So, obviously, I did. Then, while we’re playing, this badass woman, studded leather jacket, combat boots, the whole nine yards, comes up to me and says, “Thanks. It’s my boss’s dog. Don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.” She bought me a drink, and, as they say, the rest is history.”

“Judging by your dreamy tone, I presume it ended amicably?”

Joan nodded. “I was busy nemesis hunting, and her workload got pretty heavy, so it just didn’t work out.”

“You feel guilty for not allotting more time for her?”

“No, I, I cared for her. And I know she didn’t do it. Some of these charges date back to when we were dating, and I wasn’t so enamored with her that I would have missed that she was a bank robber.”

When she saw the look on Sherlock’s face, she winced. “Sorry. Poor word choice.”

“No, Watson, it was not the words that were the problem, rather the sentiment, but I understand. You want to help your ex-lover get out of jail. And I, because I was told not to leave your side, might as well help.”

Joan looked at him and smiled. Sherlock thought she might try to hug him again, but instead, she settled on resting her hand on his upper arm. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

Sherlock nodded brusquely then stood. “Well, this is your case, Watson. Where do you propose we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? I'll try to update on a semi-regular basis, but school's already hectic and it's just the first week.  
> As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
